Author's note Updated
by missrikkijackson
Summary: Which story do you want next? Read and review :) UPDATED :)
1. Update 1

**I have some ideas for stories. Which do you want to read and me to write next? Answer with review. I'll update this every time I have an idea for a story. :)**

**Story 1: Kidnapped**

The tentacle kidnaps Cleo and Rikki. The others try to rescue them, but will they succeed on time before something terrible happens?...

**Story 2: Forever**

Rikki separates herself more and more from the others. One day she sees something she never expected: a merman. She befriends him and drawn by his stories one deadly desire makes up in her head. She wants to stay in the water as a mermaid. Forever... She wants it so much that eventually with the help of the merman she succeeds. What are the consequences from her actions for her and her friends? Will everything be normal or will they have to say their goodbyes to Rikki forever?...

**Story 3: Tentacle Attack**

Being attacked and kidnapped by the tentacle, Rikki loses her tale, her powers and her memory. Eventually after sometime she begins to have flashbacks...She then realizes how precious her memories are.

**Story 4: Secretes and more secretes**

Rikki leaves the Gold Coast for some time. When she returns, she wears a wedding ring on her finger. She got married to Will. But a dark secret lays behind their marriage, which actually is nothing more than just a lie...

**Story 5: Love is a crime**

Giving a chance to their love, Rikki and Will both commit a crime against the people they love most...

**Story 6: The Newbie**

A new girl comes to Gold Coast. She becomes so close to Rikki, that she separates her from her friends. The others will do anything to bring back their best friend...but can they? ...

**Story 7: Resurrection**

Rikki dies, but the others can't cope with it and decide to bring her back. Em and Ash come back and they join their friends in an attempt to bring their best friend back from the dead. Will they succeed? Will everything be normal again, or will Rikki come back completely and incurably wrong? Will their love for her be strong enough to help her come to her usual self? What if the only possible way to reverse what they did is to send her back to death?...

**Story 8: Bad Moon Rising**

It's full moon time again. The tentacle comes back and takes Rikki to the moon pool. Instead of loosing her powers, she gains new ones. Now she has all the 4 powers: heat, cold, jelley and transform including two new powers: she not only grows a tail, but she also can fly&she has a siren effect. She's something like a super mermaid. Even her character's changed again. She lets her powers take control over her and she's more dangerous then ever. The girls envy her and lead by anger and sadness they make themselves distant from her. The boys fall completely under her deadly charm and are willing to do everything for her. Feeling their world has crushed down the girls - Cleo, Bella and Emma are trying everything they can to get things back to normal. Finally they realize the only thing that may help vanish her new powers is the kiss of the true love on a full moon: the kiss from the man Rikki loves most and the man who loves Rikki most. But are they the same person? Will the girls succeed to find him before the full moon? ...

**Story 9: Everything you're not**

With Will being everything Zane's not, like all the time, Rikki realizes that her relationship with Zane has reached a 'dead end' state. Will they overcome this dead end, or will they have to break up?...

**Story 10: The 12th ...**

The 12th full moon the girls have to expirience will be much stronger than any of them ever thought... Bella's the only one who already has experienced one, and she knows what the consequences are...

**Story 11: Dangerous affairs  
**

Will and Lewis have something in common: the most dangerous lover - Rikki. She's still with Zane, which means, she has three lovers. She's the most dangerous woman because she gives the men what they want, leaving them at the point to desperately desire more and more... How will they set themselves free once and for all from the most passionate lover of all times who appears to be the drug they need in order to live? Do they really can and want to be free?

**Story 12: The Vice**

Just when the things between Zane and Rikki seem to be perfect, an old and dangerous vice of Zane is back. Rikki tries desperately to help him, with her friends' support, but after many unsuccessful attempts and fights with him, she ends up loosing the most precious thing for her and Zane - their baby. Her world is totally shaken. How is she supposed to cope with the loss and Zane's uncontrollable condition? Will her miscarriage finally open Zane's eyes and help him get through his vice once and for all? What will happen with their relationship in the end? Will they make up or break up? ...


	2. Update 2

**_I have a few new ideas for H2O stories and one-shots. Comment and tell me which one would you like me to write and you to read?_**

**_P.S. I promise to update "His Cocaine Heart" and "Together Again" soon! :-)))_**

**I'm not a girl, not yet a woman {Most probably one shot}**

Rikki's changing into a young woman. She feels angry all the time and pushes away everyone from her. Just when she thinks she's all alone and wonders how to ask the girls for an excuse someone unexpected comes to help her and she realizes all she wants now is to be with him.

**Choices that tear us apart**

Emma returns to the Gold Coast and she just can't believe how much everything's changed. She finds out Rikki and Cleo had befriended another mermaid Bella and she can't stand it. She forces both of them to choose between her and Bella. Cleo chooses Emma's side, but Rikki can't stand what Emma wants them to do and chooses Bella. Lewis of course chooses Cleo's side. So now they're in two different groups. Lewis, Cleo and Emma are the first group and Will, Bella and Rikki are the other. Even though they're not together anymore Zane is on Rikki's side. But how long will everyone pretend everything's normal? How long will it take Emma to realize Bella is not a thread to her and both Cleo and her to realize how much they miss Rikki? How long will it take Rikki to forgive them both for what they've done? Will they ever be friends again? Will everyone ever be like one big family? And will Rikki ever forgive Zane and lets him back?...

**Forbidden love**  
Zane turns out to be Rikki's brother, just when they are together again. What are they going to do now?

**Water Chaos**  
Bridget Sanchez is known as the best surfer. Rikki Chadwick is known as the most rebellious mermaid. What happens when it turns out they are twins?

**H2O: Just Add Blue Water High**  
Rikki is somehow thrown at Blue Water High's world. There she meets Bridget, Guy and everyone else of the gang. While Bec and Gary are trying to figure out what exactly to do with Rikki, Guy says to Rikki she can stay in his room in Charlie's bed. Even though Bridget's the one that asked Guy to be just friends with him, she couldn't help herself, but get jealous. What will happen when two girls are fighting for the heart of one boy?...

**The Stripper {One shot}**  
It's been almost 2 years since Zane moved out from Australia, went to live in New York and last heard from Rikki. It's his 21 birthday and his father throws a big party for him. He even invites a striper. That's when the big surprise for everyone takes place.

**My enemy's fiancé {Maybe one shot, maybe not}**  
After the graduation, Rikki leaves to go to America with her dad. A year later Zane is forced to go with his father to Miami, to his enemy's James' engagement party, because James' dad is one of the most important business partners of Zane's father. But what is Zane's big shock and surprise when he finds out who is James' fiancé?!...

**I love my own brother**  
Rikki meets someone else after she broke up with Zane and falls in love with him. But what is she going to do when she finds out he's her brother?...

**I just can't stop loving you**  
At the graduation party a boy called Walden notices Rikki and he is mesmorized by her. She's the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. He falls in love with her, but how is he supposed to get her attention when he is one of those really good guys that are never noticed? How is he supposed to tell her she's the woman of his life? And how will she react when he actually does reveal her his feelings?...


End file.
